The Stag Of Dragonstone
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Stannis and Selyse produce a trueborn son named Jacob. As the dual heir of Storm's End and Dragonstone, Jacob is plunged into the game of thrones. He is a highborn young man and is the only nephew of the king so he needs to learn how to manage his duties, along with his dysfuntional family, will he be able to do his duty as the rightful Prince of the Seven Kingdoms?
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters and other OC's._**

**_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._**

* * *

**Prologue**

The highborn lords and ladies of Dragonstone were celebrating, as it was a joyous day. The day was to be cherished because members of House Florent had become more prideful and self-righteous, as they were the ones throwing the celebrations in the first place.

It seemed that there were many foods imported from the Reach and some from the Stormlands to enjoy the festivities. Inside the castle of Dragonstone, the banners of House Florent and House Baratheon were waving proudly through the winds.

The reasons for these celebrations were for Lady Selyse and Lord Stannis, as they had produced a trueborn Baratheon boy, an heir to Storm's End and Dragonstone. This meant advancement for House Florent, as they had a boy, who had ancient blood of House Gardener.

Most of the nobles never thought that the Lord and Lady of Dragonstone will have a son, as it seemed the Seven had blessed them with good fortunes. The cashing of the waves at sea were downed out by the music playing through the hallow castle walls, there were few singers playing music which grated the Lord of Dragonstone himself.

Lady Selyse was in her bedchambers cradling her newborn son in her arms, he had blue eyes and black hair, as there was nothing Florent about her son but he was all Baratheon. She was smiling, as she had done her duty to her husband to give him a son to take after him.

The Lady of Dragonstone was welcoming of her Florent relatives, as they were celebrating her son's birth and being brought into the world. Selyse had her own special little boy to love and to care for; she knew she will be able to give her husband other children in the future.

"My lady...you should join the festivities" her Uncle Axell had appeared at the doors of the bedchambers

"I would like to spend a few more moments with my son, uncle" Selyse replied sternly. "There is nothing Florent about him"

"It doesn't matter; you have a son and an heir"

"Even if my foolish cousin Delena had spoiled my wedding bed"

"The gods are smiling on you, it doesn't matter, and it was their crime, not yours"

"Doesn't he look sweet...so solemn and silent?" Selyse cooed at her son, as her uncle smiled at her

"What have you named him?"

"I have thought of naming him after Lord Stannis's father but he is not receptive of having his children being named for the dead"

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Jacob...Lord Stannis had liked the name when we discussed it"

"I will ask the servants to bring food to your chambers"

Selyse had looked at her newborn son, his eyes were as blue as sapphires and his hair was midnight black. She felt a lot of affection and love for the son she had borne. The boy may have been conceived from duty but he will be raised with love.

The woman had grown hateful of her foolish cousin Delena, who had spoiled her wedding bed to Lord Stannis for her own selfish desires; it seemed the young girl was married off to some hedge knight to pay for her shame.

The babe in her arms was silent and fast asleep. Her son Jacob was in the image of his father, as he had nothing Florent about him. No sharp nose or large ears, as he was all Baratheon in looks. Selyse had felt some pride in knowing, she had done her duty to give her husband a son.

The Lady of Dragonstone had known her little boy will grow up to be an honourable and dutiful young man who will make his house proud in the future and take his place as the rightful Lord of Dragonstone and Storm's End.

* * *

**Nine Years Later: **

Young Jacob Baratheon had become older brother to Shireen, who was a sweet little girl, who was cursed the greyscale but it didn't matter to Jacob because he loved his little sister no matter what the lords and ladies whispered about her. Jacob was close to his father, as he had the Baratheon colouring, as he would teach him all the lessons he could give him on how to be a good lord.

Jacob had companionship from his grey stallion named Misty, as it was a gift from his Uncle Robert on his eighth nameday. The horse had always had been a friend in the young boy's life, as Shireen loved the horse also, it made Jacob feel happy to know he made his little sister smile.

When it had been time for Jacob to foster with another highborn lord, his King Uncle had sent him away to Highgarden to foster with the Tyrells in order for his Uncle Robert to pacify relations with the Reach, much to the fury of his mother and father.

Jacob's mother Selyse's family: the Florents were angry at the proclamation, as they always thought that they had more rights to Highgarden because of their ancient blood ties to House Gardener so they didn't want the Tyrells to poison their prince with their schemes and plots.

Jacob had found his mother's side of the family to be strange and always unhappy but it didn't matter, as he was close to her in terms of being able to comfort her during unfortunate stillborns and miscarriages.

His father Stannis had been silent to his contempt for his uncle, as he was King and he had to do his duty and let his only son be fostered and earn his knighthood through doing his duties and bring honour to his house.

When Jacob had travelled to Highgarden, he was amazed by how fertile the lands of the Reach where. The immediate members of House Tyrell made his fostering pleasant; as Jacob got to keep company with Willas, Garlan, Margaery and their extended cousins in Highgarden so he did have many friends, despite being his father's son.

Jacob had the opportunity to take his lessons with Maseter Lomys along with the main Tyrell children, as he excelled in History, Geographics, and Numbers, trained in various songs and learned all his history of the Seven Kingdoms. The young boy excelled in his swordplay, as he was deadly with a blade. Jacob also learned how to sail from his visits to Oldtown.

The young man had always stuck his nose in a book in the Tyrell library, as he was studying alongside Willas. Jacob developed closeness with the crippled heir to Highgarden, as Jacob strived to be knowledgeable and improve in scholarly studies.

* * *

**Grown into Manhood**

Jacob had grown to be a gruff and unfriendly to some people of the Reach but he kept his distance to the Reacher Lords apart from Lord Hightower, who was teaching him sailing lessons and naval studies, along with Lord Randyll Tarly, who taught him how to perfect his swordplay skills.

Years later, the young Baratheon man had grown into a handsome young man of fifteen years of age with long midnight black hair to his shoulders, sapphire blue eyes reflected through his face, his skin was fair and clean considering that he had stayed in Highgarden all those years of growing up.

The young man quite tall with his slender, strong build, as Jacob was good with a sword. Jacob had grown up into a well-rounded young man; he had learned his courtesies and manners from Lady Alerie and had learned how to play cyvasse with Lord Mace, who was eager to please his Uncle Robert, as he made Jacob's stay in Highgarden very welcoming.

Jacob had known of the great _game_, the game the highborn of great houses in the Seven Kingdoms play. The game of thrones was a play for alliances, power and the Iron Throne. For Jacob, it was like cyvasse but with more players, than the limited set of cyvasse pieces. And the stakes were higher.

The young man had learned the importance of the game, as he had learned from Lady Olenna Tyrell, Lord Mace's mother. The woman had given him wise counsel and taught him the truths of why high lords play this game, as Jacob understood what it took to move up in the game board.

Jacob was hesitant in being sent to court, as he did not like his cousin Joffery, who in all accounts was a spoiled, weak and pompous boy, who was going to be the future King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"_May the gods help us when that fool ascends the throne" _Jacob had thought in his mind.

The young man had duties and responsibilities, as he was a knight, as he was knighted by Lord Tarly through squiring for him, whilst being fostered in the Reach. Jacob had known he was destined for future lordship of Storm's End and Dragonstone.

Jacob thought he was destined for more than just being a high lord; maybe there was something else in his future which could make him a powerful player in the game of thrones.

* * *

_A/N: I have a poll up on my profile, as I am confused on what the possible pairing or alliance would be so you can pick one?_


	2. Stannis I

_A/N: Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews, as they mean a lot to me so I have been working on this chapter. I have not written Stannis before so this is the first of many chapter I plan for him. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it's not perfect._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Stannis I**

Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships to his eldest brother King Robert was staying home on Dragonstone, a barren place of rocks and dragon gargoyles, as it was not what he wanted for his undying loyalty to his older brother.

He was the rightful Lord of Storm's End, the Baratheon stronghold, as it was his by rights and passed onto his only trueborn son Jacob, from his political marriage to Selyse Florent.

The middle Baratheon brother had done his duty to the Florent woman, the one Robert had decided he had to marry to secure ties within the Reach, as they had actual blood relations to the old House Gardener so it put the Tyrells in their place.

Stannis had not seen his son since he returned from fostering with the Tyrells in Highgarden; he loathed Robert for selling his son to the Lannisters with roses, as he liked to call them because he was afraid Lord Mace would use his son as a pawn in his game.

The game was hard for Stannis, as he had known of his snooping around court with Lord Jon Arryn would result in death, as there were more Lannister loyalists than Baratheon around King's Landing.

Stannis had been sitting around The Chamber of the Painted Table, as he was trying to think of his next game plan because the events coming will turn out for the worst. Stannis was seething through his teeth when Robert suggested that his only son needed to be wed and soon.

Jacob was a headstrong boy who did his duty, no matter the cost but he didn't want to be bullied and told what to do so Stannis left Jacob to his business, until he needed his son. Jacob was being sent to Winterfell ahead of the court to stay with the Starks.

Stannis loathed Ned Stark, for being the brother Robert loved more than him. He didn't want Jacob gone from him but it was the king's command, as Jacob needed to forge a friendship with Ned Stark's heir Robb, as a wish fulfilment.

The lord was very adamant in commanding Jacob back, as Robert was right. Jacob was unmarried and needed a wife but Renly was the Lord of Storm's End and still unmarried which questioned Renly's suitability to even find a wife.

His wife Selyse was with Shireen, a little girl cursed with greyscale. Stannis had been equal to the love he had shared to both his children, as he knew both Jacob and Shireen will be important in the days coming into the game.

Stannis married Selyse out of duty and by his brother's command but he didn't love her that much but after when Jacob was born, he showed more affection towards his wife which improved their relationship and ability to communicate with each other.

The Lord of Dragonstone had no interest in Selyse's devotion to the Red God, as he himself was not a religious man but the Seven did bless him with a trueborn son that can take over his duties when he dies and will be a good prince.

The old and wise Maester Creesen was passing by, as Stannis had admiration for the man, who took the responsibility in raising him, Robert and Renly when their mother and father had died in shipwreck. Stannis had no understood why the maester followed him to Dragonstone, as it was his duty to serve Renly, as the Lord of Storm's End.

Stannis had welcomed the elder man's counsel, as he suggested finding Jacob a suitable bride from a Great House but Stannis knew Robert would betroth his son Joffery to Ned Stark's daughter, along with appointing him his Hand of the King.

There were other young ladies suitable for his son but Stannis was against the Greyjoy girl because the family were full of traitors and thieves and the Martell girl was far too old for Jacob, as he was fifteen years of age.

The only suitable highborn maid for Jacob is Margaery Tyrell, Lord Mace's daughter, as Stannis doesn't like it but Lord Tyrell had a lot of swords and fertile lands which could be useful for Stannis in the coming days' time.

Stannis had known of what Lord Arryn was planning, as he had caught the truth of Robert's children not being fathered by his brother at all but were bastards born of incest between the Lannister twins, whom one of them being Robert's hateful wife and the other a Kingslayer.

If it was the truth, then Jacob was also heir to the Iron Throne also by rights, as Stannis would be the rightful king after his brother. Stannis had seen Maester Creesen enter the chambers, as he was growing very old and will need a replacement soon but he was dutiful and gave good counsel.

"I see you miss your son, my lord" the maester suggested, as he could see it in Stannis's solemn face

"Why does he have to go, he should be here?" Stannis replied in a scowl

"Your brother, His Grace commanded it"

"So he can strike a friendship with Ned Stark's boy"

"There is no harm in forming an alliance with the Starks"

"Jacob has grown to be friends with Lord Mace's crippled heir"

"It's no harm in him having other friends"

"It's one of Robert's wish fulfilments; he wants to unite House Baratheon and House Stark together, along with securing a good match for Jacob"

"The prince has fifteen namedays pass and has not wed yet"

"It's difficult to find a suitable match which will benefit House Baratheon"

"Negotiations with House Tyrell will benefit"

"No….the man starved me for a year and I will give him my son to manipulate, no"

"My lord, Jacob needs to marry soon; you and the Lady Selyse cannot protect him from duty"

"You are right….Jacob will be willing to do his duty but the game will tear him apart"

"You overestimate your son, my lord. His fostering in Highgarden would have given him lessons on how to play the game"

"Jacob is my only son…since I cannot have any more with my wife"

"It's most unfortunate, my lord but Jacob and Shireen are good children"

"They can further the Baratheon line and gain suitable matches"

"I would suggest arranging a betrothal between Shireen and Lord Robert Arryn"

"Why….the boy is sickly and may not see manhood?"

"He is Jon Arryn's only heir, as sickly as he may be"

"There were plans to let the boy foster with me but his mother rejected those plans"

"You cannot blame Lady Arryn, as she is newly a widow"

"The game still goes on, even in death"

Stannis knew Maester Creesen was right, if Jon Arryn's son had been healthy, then he would have considered betrothing him to Shireen to secure an alliance with the Vale, as they had formidable military power and the Valemen were honourable so it would not be a problem.

Accruing allies was not easy for Stannis, as he was not as popular as Robert and Renly when it came to winning people over but he knew it was foolish admiration because most people were fools and slaves to appraisal.

Stannis had known Renly had grown friendly with Lord Mace Tyrell and his family which made him suspicious of his youngest brother's intentions because there was no way Renly will be winning this fight, as he already stole Storm's End from Stannis and he will not steal the throne from him.

Jacob was sailing with a group of Baratheon retainers, along with The Onion Knight, Ser Davos Seaworth and his son Devan, as the boy was Jacob's squire. The former smuggler was forever loyal to Stannis, as he was blessed with the chance to accompany his son to Winterfell.

Stannis had met with harsh criticism from Ser Axell Florent and most of the other members of his wife's family because they though Ser Davos was an upstart smuggler, who didn't deserve a place by Stannis's side and Jacob's either.

The Lord of Dragonstone had seen Ser Davos bond with Jacob, as they developed a close friendship through travelling together and Jacob learning on how to be a dutiful and loyal to his house, it grated Ser Axell very much.

Jacob didn't like the large eared man for insulting Ser Davos so Stannis had seen Jacob was able to command respect and fear among men.

Stannis gritted through his teeth when the old masseter or Ser Davos had mentioned Ned Stark, as the man envied the Lord of Winterfell because Robert trusted him, unlike he did his own brothers.

The middle Baratheon brother had feared Jacob being corrupted by Mace Tyrell but it seemed Jacob had learned how to play the game and how to manoeuvre himself on the game board. Stannis had been impressed with how much of a political strategist Jacob had been, as it was owed to the Lord of Highgarden and his mother.

Stannis had known the dangers of playing the game of thrones, as he had escaped when he had the chance. He feared for Robert, as the Lannisters were circling around him, like lions around prey so Jon Arryn couldn't protect him anymore, either can Ned Stark, a man who has no experience in playing the great game.

Jacob's safety was paramount which was why Stannis had sent a few Florents with Jacob, as most of them were cousins of Selyse so they could be motivated into protecting the rightful Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and heir to the Iron Throne.

Stannis had not worried for Jacob, as the boy could handle himself when it came to sword fighting, archery and training with Robert's warhammer, thanks to Lord Randyll Tarly, who had spent endless nights training Jacob into a well-rounded warrior.

The idea of Jacob being friends with Ned Stark's son would be good for Jacob, as Stannis was in need of securing allies when the war comes. The Starks of Winterfell had military power and were tough warriors so Stannis wouldn't mind this friendship, as it would please Robert.

Stannis was worried when Lord Tywin suggested a match between Jacob and Ser Kevan Lannister's daughter Janei, as he fled from King's Landing because Stannis knew what the old lion was playing, taking his son as a hostage.

The old lion had tried to do the same to Jon Arryn's son but Lady Arryn was smart enough to flee to the Eyrie with her son. Stannis's son was safe from the grasp of the lions but he was to enter the den of the wolves of the North.

The Lord of Dragonstone had worried for Jacob, as he had displayed most of his personality which could not make him likeable in the eyes of ladies in Westeros, as it was crucial for Jacob to find a wife to secure an alliance with a Great House of the Seven Kingdoms.

The man was looking outside of the balcony of Dragonstone to see the sea crash through the shores, the sounds of the waters brought Stannis some peace and tranquillity away from the stresses and worries of securing the future for House Baratheon.

"My lord, I see you are making plans for Jacob's future" Ser Axell Florent had interrupted Stannis, as he was seeking peace from the sea

Stannis had not liked the man, as Ser Axell was ambitious and a very judgemental man, as he judged Ser Davos and his family harshly because he was desperate to win Stannis's trust and allegiance.

"I was trying to find a suitable match for Jacob, if you mind" Stannis commanded in a stern tone

"Of course, a wife for Jacob is needed since these times are becoming dangerous" the old knight had replied

"Has my wife converted you into her new religion?"

"The Lord of Light is a blessed coming to us"

"I told her, she could keep her religion if she doesn't go around converting my court"

"You should take up with the Lord of Light, my lord"

"Why should I?"

"The Red God holds real power, my lord"

"I need allies in these times and I cannot gain them if I abandon the Seven"

"I understand you need time, my lord"

"Leave me be"

Stannis had seen Ser Axell scurry away; as he was glad the large eared man was gone. Stannis had explained his dislike for the man with his wife but she was adamant in having him on Dragonstone.

The man had been a worshipper of the Red God, along with a few other Florents but Stannis was not interested because the Seven may have taken his father and mother away from him but they have blessed him with two children he could be happy with.

Stannis was concerned for Ned Stark because his inexperience in playing the game and the new position handed to him will cause a lot of distress in the kingdoms, especially Renly, who is befriending the Tyrells and the Lannisters in King's Landing.

The man was not a part of the power struggle in court because Stannis had his own plans to put into action, as sending Jacob to Winterfell is a smart idea, as he could gain friendship with Ned Stark's son and his other children.

Stannis was adamant in winning this game against Renly because Jacob being in the North will gain him an ally in the Lord of Winterfell.


	3. Jacob I

_A/N: A new chapter which is a POV from Jacob so I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Jacob I**

Jacob Baratheon, the dual heir to Storm's End and Dragonstone was freezing cold in the North, as he wore a gold trim and black cloak, as they were the colours of House Baratheon, his black hair was blowing through the winds, as he was riding Misty through grounds.

The young prince was on the fields riding his horse through the fields, as he wanted to be outside of the high castle of Winterfell. Jacob had enjoyed his stay with the overlords of the North, as they were very hospitable to the prince and made him feel welcome.

Jacob was a handsome young man of fifteen years of age with long midnight black hair to his shoulders, sapphire blue eyes reflected through his face, his skin was fair and clean considering that he had stayed in Highgarden all those years of growing up. The young man quite tall with his slender, strong build.

The young prince was constantly being followed by his Florent cousins, as they were quite annoying and over protective of him so Jacob didn't mind them. Being the North has been a welcome change for Jacob, as he had stayed in Highgarden for his fostering and had stayed in Oldtown for a few months.

Jacob's squire Devan Seaworth was riding through the fields with his father Ser Davos, his father's Onion Knight and his most trusted advisor. The young Baratheon man had bonded with the Onion Knight through their travel by sea and him telling stories about pirates and smugglers which incited Jacob, being a young highborn and wanting to see another world.

The young man missed his sister Shireen, as she was stuck on Dragonstone with his mother and father. The idea of being away from home frightened Jacob but he had no choice because it was a king's command to send him to Winterfell so he could grow close to the Starks, as per his Uncle Robert's wish.

"My lord….are you sure you should ride Misty in this cold weather" Ser Davos said politely. "Your father warned you about the chills of the North"

"Ser….you need to lighten up….honour and duty is not everything" Jacob replied. "I must learn how to hunt and be a man"

"What are we hunting, my lord?"

"Whatever is out there?"

"Do you know how to use the weapons?"

"I was hand trained by Lord Tarly so I can use different weapons in battle or hunting"

"How was your fostering in Highgarden?"

"It was fun, Ser….more fields to ride and the fruits were delicious….you should try the peaches"

"I heard you have learned cyvasse"

"It's the first game I learned to play…..Lord Mace is not such an accurate player than I hoped he would be"

"You have a bright future ahead of you, my lord…..lordship of the Stormlands and Dragonstone"

"If my Uncle Renly fails to marry or conceive a son…..prancing fool"

"He is the Lord of Storm's End and your uncle"

"Ser Davos…..my uncle is nothing but a fool who likes to wear expensive cloths to court"

"How was the wedding?"

"It was a splendid feast…..Ser Davos…..and the tourney to accompany it...so it was important for me to be there….to establish good relations with House Tyrell"

"As it will gain you some swords, fruits and fertile lands"

"Don't be absurd, Ser….Lord Mace would not allow me to marry his daughter…..he intends to make her a queen and marry her off to my cousin"

"Then who would you marry, then, my lord"

"I do not know….if the suitable match comes for me"

"I see many girls of the Reach have taken a shine to you"

"No….it's my title; their fathers are after…..a king's nephew is the ultimate prize in the south"

"Your father has expressed his grievance in sending you away too far"

"Don't worry….he gets over things very quickly…..it's only to appease my uncle and establish good relations with House Stark

Jacob was very fond of the Onion Knight, he thought of him, as a second father figure in his life, as they always talked to each other. The young man didn't like his Florent uncles; as they were very ambitious and desperate to win his father Stannis's trust and allegiance so he always defended Ser Davos against their scrutiny and cruel words.

Hunting in the Wolfswood was dangerous but to Jacob, the forest was home to a Baratheon but he was a Baratheon of Dragonstone and Strom's End so he had learned from his Uncle Robert that a careful eye will always catch the target.

Jacob unmounted Misty, as he had his bow and arrow behind him; he had been hunting many times with his Uncle Robert but all he had seen was his favourite uncle get drunk and start pissing himself. The forest was very cold, as the cloak and trim was enough to warm him up.

The young prince knew it was because he was used to warm weather, coming from the south. Ser Davos and Devan were behind him, as he wanted to include them on his hunting expedition.

Jacob had attempted to try and be himself and open to the Starks. He had noticed Ned Stark's heir Robb had more of his Tully mother's features, than his father's, the same was to be said by his other brothers Bran and Rickon, also his sister Sansa but the younger girl Arya had the Stark look, along with Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell.

The tactic worked, as Jacob had gained friendship with Robb, as they spared with swords and rode often. The only friendship Jacob truly valued was with Willas Tyrell, the crippled heir to Highgarden, as he had pity for him because no woman would want to marry him, even if he was the third richest prize in the south.

The Northern traditions seemed out-dated to others but to Jacob, it established that the North had honour and valued their traditions very much so it was something Jacob could take away and implement into his daily life.

Jacob had seen a stag with huge antlers; he prepared his bow, as he looked carefully with his eye. The arrow was pointed at the right direction, as it was aimed at the stag. His eye was carefully monitoring his target, as he shot the arrow. It hit the bullseye correctly, right in the back of the stag, as it was dead.

The young prince ran through the snows, as he looked at the animal to tie it with ropes. Jacob was not an expert hunter but he was getting there. At least he had something to prove to Theon Greyjoy, the ward of Winterfell and Jacob's least favourite person. The boy was arrogant and judgemental, as he though Jacob was a good for nothing southern, who cannot hunt.

Since he was in the Wolfswood, Jacob wouldn't mind staying in Deepwood Motte, as the Glovers liked him well enough. Ser Davos and Devan brought the horses to assist Jacob on taking his fresh kill back to Winterfell.

Misty was Jacob's closest companion, being a horse because it had accompanied him to Highgarden and had been compatible with the other horses. Jacob had rode other horses in the Reach, as they were faster and well-bred but Misty will always be his horse. The young prince mounted his horse, along with the Onion Knight and his son to go back to the regional seat of the North.

Jacob could see the high castle of Winterfell in his sights; he was allowed to do as he wanted, as he was a guest of honour. The death of Jon Arryn was hard on the young man, as the Lord of the Eyrie had always thought he would be destined for great things one day.

Within the castle, the young prince was on his horse, along with Devan and Ser Davos. Jacob was welcomed into the castle, as he saw Robb Stark with Theon Greyjoy, as Jacob was confused on why the Stark heir only had his father's long face, while his bastard brother had the whole Stark look.

Jacob hated Theon with venom, as he was the son of a man who crushed the Iron Fleet in the Greyjoy Rebellion so both the Greyjoy heir and Baratheon heir hated each other well enough because of the history between their fathers.

"I see the stag has caught himself" the Greyjoy heir said arrogantly, as Jacob ignored him. "Did the Wolfswood freeze your arse off?"

"No…and I would rather if you didn't have any of the fresh kill, Greyjoy" Jacob replied. "I can prove I can survive the cold"

"Well….you are the heir to two regions"

"It's a shame you are your father's only son"

"So are you"

"You are only heir to one region which is a barren place of rocks and sea salt" Jacob said politely, as he remembered his courtesies, even though he wanted to get Theon riled up and angry

The young prince paid no attention to Theon Greyjoy and his foolishness so he wanted to take a walk with Robb alone, away from Greyjoy and his nonsense. Jacob was taught by his father Stannis that the Greyjoys were traitors and thieves so they cannot be trusted, as he said if he had the chance then he would have ended the Greyjoy line.

"Why must you hang around with him?" Jacob said, as he couldn't understand why Robb and Theon were friends

"He can be arrogant but he is a good friend" Robb replied

"Some friend he will turn out to be"

"Well….Your Grace….if you get to know him, then you might like him"

"No thanks…I'd prefer to spend my time with you, as you are the heir to Winterfell and I to Storm's End and Dragonstone, as my uncle wants us to be somewhat friends"

Jacob thought this visit was going to be a disaster, apart from Greyjoy. The young Baratheon prince has established a friendship with Robb Stark he would like to see last for a long time, he liked him, as he had potential to be a good lord, just like his father Lord Eddard Stark.

The young man envied Robb Stark because he was easy going and likeable compared to Jacob, who was all accounts a bore and humourless, as said by the ladies of the North but Jacob didn't care what women thought of him, accept for his mother Selyse.

The young prince knew that he had little time to spend in Winterfell after making a new lasting friendship with Robb and his siblings. Jacob didn't mind Arya not being a proper lady, as it was something new to him so he found it a fun adventure.

Jacob may not be as golden as Joffery but he was still a prince but lesser than his royal cousins so the girls in Winterfell would give him wily looks and giggle when he came past. Jacob didn't understand why girls would like an old fashioned bore such as himself which was what Robb found funny about his new princely friend.

Jacob was to leave Winterfell, as his Uncle Robert was bringing his court North so he could get a new Hand of the King and possibly a new betrothal for his Cousin Joffery, who by all accounts was a spoiled little shit destined to be Aerys the Third.

The dual heir to Storm's End and Dragonstone had little time but he was going to make this experience valuable and bring honour to his house when he returned to Dragonstone.


End file.
